Corrupted Elo
When you sleep at night.........do you sleep? Madness is a pool. It shows your reflection in it. Yuo can yourself, all of yourselves. The ones you hide behind masks and lies. They always smile back. Knowing that you try to hide the, but they know. They know better then you that you are what you are and that it'll come and get you sooner or later. The Corrupted Elo are simply free. Free to be themselves without judgement, because the rest of society is as made as its citizens. No prejudice, only madness. ___________________________________________ (Dr. Cuthau) (Corrupted Elo) Empire Name: Corrupted Elo Creator: Obsidianvortex Sporecast: You don't have to start out with a Sporecast but it is recommended that you do. IF you don't have one yet put "Progressing" Species Name: Elopian Homeworld: Hanathru. Size: A collection of a few planets in its own solar system. Biology: The basic Elopian looks like this. Their physical structure is that of a upright amphibian. They are not particularly strong physically and rely on technology to serve their purpose (or use to). They averaged 140-170 cm and have tissue skin similar to salamander. Muscle wise the Elopians don't have much to boast about. Simple and sleek designs. The insides of the Elopians are interesting, because they have two different set of longs, one pair that work underwater and the other is for land use. The unique thing about the lungs is not the duel ability but the ability to use both for one purpose. They can actively switch between what purpose they serve. Dr. Cuthau improved the species mental capabilities giving them the ability to "sing" and also utilise those lungs. The mental capabilities have given them full control of their vocal abilities. The basic Corrupted Elo/Elopian. Roughly the same physical structure as the common Elopian but random muscle growth has occurred and the generation of random limbs and body parts have also manifested. Compared to normal Elopians these are monster. Strength wise they excel the Elopians ten fold and can tear them to pieces in a manner of seconds. The Corrupted Elopians have to be extremely close to there opponents to use their "sing" ability to cause them to change physically and to inspire madness. The Basic Siren: The Sirens are tall and beautiful creatures created by Dr. Cuthau in his lab. He developed them to excel at using the "sing" ability. That is why they have such long necks, its to enhance their vocal projection when using "sing". The Sirens also have some small parasitic insects living on them to protect them when attacked. "Sing" explained: How does "sing" work? The "sing ability works on the premise of vibrations on the right frequencies. So when for example a Siren "sings", she "sings" at such a frequency that it cause vibrations in the air. These vibrations cause the body respond by producing random growth in the victims body, resulting in deformations and random limbs appearing. The frequency is also just right to cause random illusions in the brain of the victims. Images of true madness embed themselves in their minds. Thus they go mad and join the Corrupted, because they to can see the dream. The song can also be used to awaken the dead. But the siren needs to activate a very fatiguing type of song on these creatures and can only activate it for a short time. The dead will only move when the "song of the dead" is active. Weakness: Creatures that cannot hear or have protective gear on the heads can avoid the madness created by Sirens, but will still suffer deformation (which can be treated in medical facilities). Full body suits are to be deployed against these creatures (avoids all effects). The Corrupted are made of flesh and blood and can easily be shot dead (they generally don't wear armor, unless it is bio fused to them. That only happens with the Heavy Destroyers). Most Corrupted are close combat creatures, thus vulnerable from afar. The use of a sound pollution machine might affect the effectiveness of the Siren's "sing" ability.... This has jet to be tested. Religion: Eloism: The Elopians believed in themselves and that each one of them could make a difference to their community and empire. No action was too small or insignificant; all would come together and create their future. History: The Elopians evolved from the Elopans, which were amphibious creatures. The Elopians still hold a lot of similarities to the Elopans and can survive underwater if required. Elopans have more defined aquatics abilities, are less intelligent and shorter. The elopians became the top of their food chain and predominantly survived underwater but also travelling on land to find other sources of food. After the Elopians started to create tools they took on the land with a new vigour and hunger. They quickly took on most predators and beasts. The use of tools eventually lead to the Elopians becoming the dominant species on their planet. They developed technology quickly and were quick learning species. With the development of Eloism the species unified themselves and proved to be a force to reckon with. After 5,000 years they developed to their current technological ability. They are capable of space travel and even a limited form of worm whole technology. They were on track to being a strong race in the galaxy. Dr. Cuthau, head of the Elopian Science and Development Department (SDD), the most gifted scientist in the Elopian society. Took it upon himself to further develop the Elopian race. He made great advances in the evolution of the Elopian race, in regards to new physical traits. The Elopians gained the ability to “Sing”. This “singing” in fact gave them the ability to change other creature’s perceptions and also make things move and act alive due to the frequency they could sing at. Things started to go wrong. The songs they sang made them go mad. The madness corrupted their minds and the frequencies of the songs caused their bodies to become deformed and warped. Those that weren’t corrupted were hunted down and changed. Soon the whole planet was mad. Dr. Cuthau is their mad lord and orchestrates the development of them. Now the Corrupted Elopians look to further expand their territory and seek to spread madness and corruption to those around them. Several colonies have been hit already. Even though the Corrupted Elopians are mad, they still practice Eloism, all efforts are done to advance the race, only now it is done with more extremism. Culture: The shift in culture from being relatively sane to complete insanity has changed the culture in some aspects. Eloism has changed a little, they do believe in themselves but they also Worship Dr. Cuthau. He is seen as the father of all corruption and madness, the highest form attainable in the new society. In regards to daily life not much has changed. These creatures still need to eat and sleep. They continue to develop their society, but it has taken on a more militaristic approach. Leisure activities are not being used instead all time is being spent on developing new weapons and vehicles to further their conquest. With the corruption and madness that has taken the Elopian minds, they have cast off clothing and have reverted to eating raw meat and other raw products. Military: The military structure of the Corrupted Elopians is as such. Head of the military and king of the race: Dr. Cuthau Second in command: Sirens Infantry: Corrupted Elopians Slaves: Other corrupted races. The main technology that the Corrupted Elopians are now using is firing from the fleet ships, Blood gates. Blood gates are miniature worm holes that link up to Corrupted Elopian colonies (most likely another races planet that has been corrupted). Then when the gate has opened they send through Sirens with an army of slaves. Sirens are creatures that excel at using the “sing” ability. Tall slender female looking creatures that are alluring but cause madness and deformation when “singing”. The Corrupted Elopians generally hate using tech in combat and prefer getting in close and tearing their opponent to pieces or using bio weapons to shoot them. The type of tech they do use is bio weapons, which they fuse into their own body. The blood gate is in fact a living being. The fleet ships are the same; they are living beings but modified to survive in space. If the creatures they are attacking have strong defences against Sirens they send in Heavy destroyer units. These are corrupted Beast armed with Heavy Bio weapons. They will then commence a full swarm of attack, sending in sirens to “sing” to the dead. Government: Monarchy Style: Style of attack is to drop a blood gate, summon in Sirens and have them “sing”. At the same time slaves swarm through to attack the residents of the Planet. If the song does not Work on the residents, they send in the Heavy destroyers. On other occasions they use stealth attacks, the send a pod with a siren in it and it uses its illusion ability to camouflage itself as a resident and then goes to a crowded civilian area and starts to sing causing mayhem. Sometime they have no tactics and only ant to cause Madness and chaos. Their tactics continually change, sometimes they make sense and other times they do it for the sake of madness.